When a semiconductor device is packaged, especially in a batch process, undesired particles may arise during device dicing, e.g. by sawing or laser cutting.
In KR100395754 B1 for example, a pre-cutting process is performed by cutting particular units of a semiconductor package. The particular units of the semiconductor package are cut by using a dicing wheel. A cleaning and a drying process is performed to clean cut sludge caused by the pre-cutting process. A laser beam cutting process is performed by cutting the remaining thickness of the semiconductor package.
In such a process, contamination may arise in form of particles released from the cut surfaces or there may be thermal impact arising from the laser cutting step.